Rubia sol, morena luna
by edwinguerrave
Summary: El "año después de la Batalla de Hogwarts" visto desde los ojos de Lavender, en un relato que es un spin off de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", y que termina metiéndose en aguas misteriosas. Mi primera aventura en un universo desconocido... Cover (c) feliciacano en Devianart


**Rubia sol, morena luna (1)**

Por_ edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

_Este fic se inscribe en el arco temporal creado en el Long-fic __**"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", **__del cual se considera "spin-off".(2)_

* * *

Apenas sintió hundirse en su cuello los colmillos del atacante, y cómo su garra perforaba la piel de su costado, Lavender Brown cayó en un profundo desmayo, tal que se vio expulsada rápidamente de su cuerpo físico.

Observó como un hechizo, enviado de alguna parte del patio, separó a su agresor de su cuerpo inerte, estampándolo contra una de las columnas del pasillo techado, e inmediatamente como una bola de cristal, proveniente de una de las ventanas del salón de Adivinación, destrozaba la cabeza de su agresor.

Cuando se dio cuenta, se sorprendió y asustó a partes iguales. Se trataba de Fenrir Greyback, el hombre-lobo que luchaba al lado del _Innombrable_, y le permitían usar ropa de mortífago para matar y atacar a cuantos tuviera cerca en esta batalla.

Enseguida vio a varios tratar, entre los diversos duelos y ataques, de ayudarla, y notó que había caído sobre su amiga Parvati Patil, con quien compartía casa, y quien también estaba desmayada. Ahí se dio cuenta de una presencia astral a su lado. Al voltear, vio a su amiga.

—Ami, ¿qué nos pasó?

—No sé —exclamó la morena, sorprendida—. No estamos muertas, ¿verdad?

—¡Ambas están vivas —gritó uno de los magos que trataban de ayudarlas—, pero parece que las heridas son graves!

Ambas se asustaron con ese comentario, pero Parvati siguió hablando mientras veían cómo intentaban protegerlas y llevarlas fuera de la zona de combate:

—Lo último que recuerdo es que caímos de ese pasillo —y señaló hacia una horrible abertura en una pared del castillo, por donde se veían mortífagos y defensores luchar—. Yo caí, tú me caíste encima, y el dolor hizo que me desmayara. Creo que me partí la pierna y no sé si la espalda —se estremeció al imaginarse inválida—. Después te vi llegar, no sé qué te pasó.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Lavender—, ¡estuvimos a nada de caer entre los escombros! —las dos sintieron la misma sensación de terror primario al ver las grandes rocas que, como cuñas, sobresalían a poco menos de dos metros de donde los cuerpos yacían—. Creo que me mordió Greyback.

—¡Ay, ami! —se estremeció Parvati por tercera vez, e infundió el mismo terror en Lavender—, ¡un hombre-lobo!

—Si —suspiró derrotada la rubia, mientras veían cómo por fin lograban retirarlas de la zona de lucha a la enfermería del colegio. Veía como una bruja, que no supo identificar, trataba por todos los medios de proteger su traslado mientras buscaba detener la hemorragia en su cuello—, siento mucha debilidad, y eso me angustia.

—Tranquila, ami, yo voy a estar contigo, no te vas a ir, ¿estamos?

Vieron como Madame Pomfrey las recibía en la enfermería, uno de los pocos espacios del castillo que no había sufrido daños apreciables. Ubicaron a cada una en camas adyacentes, y la enfermera, en un rápido movimiento de su varita, hizo un diagnóstico preliminar de las chicas:

—¡Vamos! ¡Brown fue atacada por Greyback! —le gritó a una de las brujas que la asistían— ¡Tenemos que controlar esa hemorragia del cuello! ¡Ha perdido mucha sangre, hay que darle una poción de reposición de sangre! ¡Patil tiene fractura de cadera y fémur, y una fuerte contusión en la espalda, pero no veo más daño!

Ambas chicas, o al menos sus proyecciones astrales, se volvieron a estremecer con el diagnóstico dado. De pronto, la morena tomó de la mano a la rubia, al sentir un repentino jalón a la altura del ombligo:

—Ami, me duele mucho la pierna, y siento que me están jalando. Si me despierto antes, como sea, voy a estar contigo, ¿sabes? No te voy a dejar sola.

—Lo sé, ami, nos vemos —resignó Lavender, sonriendo con confianza mientras veía como Parvati se iba alejando. Inmediatamente, notó como un estremecimiento llenó el cuerpo de su amiga en el momento que soltaba un grito de dolor:

—¡Madame Pomfrey! —exclamó la bruja que ayudaba a la enfermera cuidando a las dos amigas— ¡Patil se está despertando!

—¡AAAAYYYY! ¡Me duele! ¡Me duele la pierna!

El grito de su amiga hizo llorar tanto astral como físicamente a Lavender.

—¡Hay que darle una poción analgésica de las concentradas! ¡Urgente! ¡Vamos a ver si las podemos trasladar de una vez a San Mungo! ¡Ya avisé que tenemos varias emergencias graves! ¿Cómo está Brown?

—Está estable, Madame Pomfrey. Ya le di una dosis de la poción.

A lo lejos, se escuchaba la voz de Voldemort llamando a tregua y exigiendo la entrega de Harry Potter. Cuando terminó de hablar, la enfermera jefe aprovechó de ordenar:

—Muy bien, ¡vamos a aprovechar de llevarlas ya a San Mungo, antes que traigan más heridos!

—¿Pero podremos _desaparecernos_ con ellas?

—Espero que sí, no tenemos otra opción —respondió con dudas—, yo me voy con Patil, que es la más grave de las dos. Si logro llegar, les envío un _patronus_ para que vayas con Brown e inmediatamente nos regresamos para atender a los que lleguen. Ustedes —señalando a dos brujas que la ayudaban— se quedan a cargo.

* * *

En ese momento, Lavender decidió alejarse de todo, del castillo y de la destrucción alrededor, y se vio en un espacio abierto, similar a las Highlands escocesas que rodeaban el colegio, lo que le llamó la atención. Caminó por unos minutos y se sentó a la sombra de un manzano, desde donde se veía un lago similar al que descansaba a los pies de Hogwarts. Contemplaba el paisaje, era un amanecer hermoso, como el que no había tenido la oportunidad de ver en el año, cuando a lo lejos vio que se acercaba alguien. No lo podía detallar pues estaba a contraluz del sol naciente, sólo cuando estaba a poco más de diez metros notó que se trataba del difunto Albus Dumbledore, lo que la hizo asustarse:

—¿Profesor?... ¿Estoy…

—No, mi niña, no has cruzado el velo, si es a lo que te refieres —esa afirmación hizo suspirar a Lavender—. Pero vine a tranquilizarte, porque esta experiencia de cruzar al plano astral no es usual en ti, ¿o me equivoco?

—Es verdad, profesor, es la primera vez que me ocurre.

—Entiendo —Dumbledore se sentó en un tronco que había aparecido al lado del que había usado la chica para sentarse—, y me parece que deseas preguntarme algo respecto a lo que te ha pasado…

—¿La mordedura de Greyback? —el profesor asintió en silencio—. ¿Tendré alguna secuela?

—Es posible, pero tu espíritu de Gryffindor lo tomará como una aventura e incluso como una ventaja. Y no creo equivocarme al suponer que Patil, tu amiga, te servirá de apoyo.

—Profesor… —reaccionó la chica después de unos segundos de reflexión— ¿Dónde estamos?

—No sé, tú dime; yo diría que soy tu invitado.

—Bueno —reflexionó luego de mirar alrededor—se parece a los terrenos alrededor de Hogwarts, porque aquel es el lago, ¿no?

—Así parece —el profesor también miró alrededor—, parecen las Highlands alrededor del castillo… ¿Por qué este lugar?

—Siempre que veo los terrenos más allá del castillo, me imagino caminándolos. No es que no me guste Hogwarts —aclaró ante la mirada divertida del profesor—, por supuesto que me encanta, pero es como conocer más allá de Hogsmeade, o del otro lado del lago.

—¿Y qué te parece que haces ahora?

—No sé… ¿Huir del dolor? ¿no querer ver en lo que quizás me convertiré?

—Es probable, y comprensible —admitió el anciano, viendo a la joven por encima de sus lentes de media luna—, hay en ti un conflicto entre la bruja que eres y los temores que tienes debido a lo que te pasó.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Lavender, preocupada.

—Dejar que el viento sople, no anticiparte —y como invocado, una ligera brisa se levantó en ese momento. Dumbledore se puso de pie y Lavender sintió como si la halaran del ombligo.

—Profesor —le urgió preguntar—, ¿recordaré esta conversación?

—Dependerá de la atención que le hayas prestado, Lavender Brown —se despidió agitando los dedos. La chica lo vio alejarse y de repente, todo comenzó a girar alrededor.

* * *

Cuando abrió los ojos, sintió que, además de un fuerte dolor en la espalda, una especie de ungüento cubría buena parte de su cuello y mejilla derecha, además del costado izquierdo; de resto, sólo una sábana cubría su cuerpo. Al intentar girar la cabeza oyó la voz de su madre, que entre llantos le decía:

—No, mi niña, tranquila.

—¿Mamá? —suspiró, intentando superar el dolor— ¿Qué pasó?

—Ya todo pasó, mi niña_. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_ fue derrotado, y tú ya estás a salvo.

—Así es, mi bella —Lavender vio a su padre sonreírle mientras le acariciaba el cabello, y después a su madre, aun llorando mientras sonreía.

—Mamá, ¿cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?

—Unas ocho horas, mi niña; son casi las diez y media de la mañana.

—¿Han visto a Parvati? Mi amiga, ustedes la conocen, la morena de familia hindú.

—No, mi bella, aunque hay muchos estudiantes que han traído desde Hogwarts y Humstall —respondió la madre, y luego el padre intervino:

—Bueno, a mí me pareció verla, o a su hermana, no sabría diferenciarlas, apenas llegué esta mañana.

—Parvati tenía la pierna fracturada, creo…

—Es posible, mi niña —la interrumpió la madre, acomodando la sábana que cubría a Lavender—. Trata de descansar, ya los medimagos vienen a revisarte.

La chica suspiró y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse a pesar del dolor. Se sentía vulnerable, al darse cuenta que nada cubría su maltratado cuerpo y que los medimagos la verían tal como vino al mundo, pero al tomar consciencia de su estado, supuso que debía existir alguna razón para estar de esa forma, puesto que sentía muchas más heridas que las cubiertas con el ungüento. Sentía las piernas mallugadas, lo que le tranquilizó, porque el dolor en la espalda estaba localizado en la zona baja de la columna vertebral, lo que le recordó la caída junto a Parvati. No notó dolor o heridas en su zona íntima, lo que también la llenaba de calma, pues le aterraba imaginarse siendo objeto de los bajos instintos de Greyback.

Lo que más temor le daba en ese momento eran las consecuencias de la mordedura del hombre-lobo. Recordaba de aquella lejana tarea en tercer año los efectos del ataque de un licántropo, y le aterrorizaba el hecho de la transformación, que incluía escenas de intenso dolor. Si normalmente los días de luna llena le traían dolor por su ciclo menstrual, imaginaba que sumarle el efecto de la transformación le provocaría grandes dificultades.

* * *

Los días que estuvo en San Mungo, recuperándose luego de la Batalla de Hogwarts, recibió la visita de Bill Weasley, el mayor de los hermanos de Ron, quien tuvo la gentileza de brindarle algunas herramientas para soportar las heridas causadas por Greyback, y la visita constante de su inseparable amiga Parvati, quien, a pesar de su propia herida, una fractura cuádruple en fémur y cadera izquierda, la visitaba casi todos los días.

—Cuéntame, amiga —le preguntó un día, cuando conversaban sobre el reinicio de actividades en el colegio debido al decreto de reposición del año escolar cursado bajo el régimen de los Carrow—, ¿sabes quienes volverán a Hogwarts?

—Bueno, hoy estuve en el callejón Diagon y vi a Harry Potter, a Ron y Ginny Weasley —Lavender suspiró ruidosamente—, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom con Hannah Abbott, Seamus Finnigan, Luna Lovegood, Dean Thomas, Susan Bones… Imagino que todos regresarán al colegio. ¿Tú piensas regresar?

—No sé —suspiró nuevamente—. Me preocupa que me vaya a dar un ataque en plena clase o algo así —ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga, continuó—. Yo sé, Bill Weasley me explicó que no debo preocuparme, no me voy a transformar o algo así, pero no deja de preocuparme. Además, me veo terrible…

—Tranquila, Lav —le sonrió Parvati, acariciando el rostro de su amiga—, si no te has transformado, dudo que vayas a hacerlo. Voy a subir a ver cómo está mi hermana, que no se ha despegado de Zachary Smith.

—¿Qué le pasó?

—Parece que tiene una lesión permanente… no puede ver. (3)

—¡Oh! ¡qué malo! —se sorprendió Lavender. Eso significa que él no regresará a Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—Sí, y creo que Padma tampoco —confirmó sombríamente la morena—. Cuando nos llegaron las cartas del colegio, ella le escribió al profesor Flitwick, consultándole sobre la situación de Zach y que ella se estaba comprometiendo a cuidarlo y ayudarle. No sé qué habrán acordado.

En ese instante, un medimago, con mirada alegre, se acercó a las chicas, y entregándole unos pergaminos a Lavender, le dijo:

—Señorita Brown, ya puede ir a su casa. Aquí le entrego las indicaciones necesarias para que sobrelleve su afección.

—Gracias —respondió la rubia, suspirando. Parvati se levantó y en tono alegre, le dijo:

—¡Vamos, ami! ¡Anímate! Ven, déjame ayudarte a recoger tus cosas y organizar todo.

* * *

Ese 15 de septiembre, cuando abordó el Expreso de Hogwarts, Lavender sentía que cometía un terrible error, porque le parecía que llevaba su enfermedad (que prefería llamarla así antes que _maldición), _al colegio.

Sí, le ilusionaba completar su educación mágica, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría cuando viera los daños estructurales, e incluso el lugar exacto donde fue atacada por Greyback. Aunque no lo había hecho plenamente transformado, su mordida le había causado serias consecuencias. La principal, que en las noches de luna llena la atacaba un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo, que sumado al malestar propio de su ciclo menstrual, le hacía sufrir indecibles dolores durante al menos tres días al mes. Otra, más cosmética, eran las horribles cicatrices que habían quedado en el lado derecho de su rostro y cuello, cuando el hechizo repulsor literalmente arrancó al licántropo, llevándose con él parte de la piel; recordaba ese hecho mientras trataba de cubrir las cicatrices que Greyback le había dejado con una bufanda de Gryffindor y con su cabello, el cual aún mimaba.

Vio pasar a Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom y Hannah Abbott, e incluso algunos que no reconoció a la primera. De pronto, Parvati se asomó en el compartimiento, y sonriendo fue a abrazarla:

—¡Amiga! ¡Te decidiste venir!

—Sí, bueno, me costó decidirme, pero ya estoy acá… ¿Viste que hay gente desconocida en el tren?

—Sí, no sé quiénes son. Ya nos enteraremos —y después de oir eso, Lavender se volteó a mirar hacia la ventana, en silencio, meditando sobre su regreso al colegio. Parvati la dejó tranquila. Sospechaba que esté viaje abriría de regreso muchas heridas emocionales.

No estaba errada. Ambas tuvieron la posibilidad de ver los _threstals_ que arrastran los coches de los estudiantes, y cuando entraron al castillo, notaron muchas reparaciones y zonas vedadas. Se sorprendieron cuando la profesora McGonagall, directora ratificada, anunció la llegada de algunos estudiantes de otro colegio, atacado el mismo dos de mayo, lo que trajo muchos rumores y comentarios. Recibieron a los nuevos, estudiantes de la Escuela Humstall de Estudios Mágicos, que compartirían casa con ellas y luego de cenar se dirigieron a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Como era usual, las camas de Parvati y Lavender estaban juntas, cerca de la puerta, y ambas amigas procuraban que así fuera siempre. Por ello, cuando vieron que había una cama extra, por Djilab Sadjib, o _Dil_, como prefería que la llamaran, hicieron lo posible por respetar el acuerdo tácito que habían hecho con Hermione.

Cuando llegó la primera luna llena, un sábado de inicios de octubre, Lavender amaneció enrollada en su cama, sufriendo lo más silenciosamente posible sus malestares, de forma que Hermione y Dil no se dieron cuenta. Parvati, quien se levantó un poco más tarde, notó que su amiga no se había levantado; se le acercó a su cama y, suavemente, le acarició el cabello:

—Amiga, ¿cómo te sientes?

—Terrible, ami —contestó en un hilo de voz—. Revisa en mi baúl, debe haber unos frascos con pociones, toma uno de color violeta y otro de color azul, y pásamelos, por favor.

Parvati revisó el baúl, la mesa de noche donde Lavender colocaba sus objetos personales, y después de unos minutos, exclamó:

—Ami, ¡aquí no hay nada!

—¡¿Qué?! —Lavender torció el gesto por el dolor y la molestia—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Mi mamá me las había dado, y no las metí en el baúl!

—Pues, vamos a tener que ir a la enfermería, con la señora Pomfrey —reflexionó la morena mientras estiraba su pierna izquierda—, así aprovecho y yo también le pido una poción analgésica, me duele la pierna. Vamos, ven, déjame ayudarte.

—¿Y puedes conmigo? —preguntó la rubia, suspirando mientras trataba de sentarse al borde de la cama.

—Y si no, lo intento —respondió Parvati, buscando la capa y la bufanda de Lavender—. Vamos —ayudó a su amiga a cubrirse, y buscando el bastón que a veces usaba cuando la pierna le molestaba, la hizo apoyarse en su hombro derecho.

Lentamente, ambas chicas llegaron a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey las recibió y, diligente, las llevó hacia una cama:

—Cuéntame, Brown, qué tienes.

—Es mi malestar de todos los meses, Madame Pomfrey, que ahora es peor…

—Después del ataque de Greyback —completó la enfermera.

—Sí, y coinciden, mi ciclo menstrual es de exactamente 28 días, y cae justo con la luna llena —y suspiró sonoramente.

—Entiendo. ¿Y recuerdas cuales son las pociones que debes tomar?

—Aquí traje las indicaciones que le dieron en San Mungo —intervino Parvati, quien a su vez sudaba copiosamente.

—Excelente, Patil. Tú también debes descansar. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Me duele la pierna, pero puedo tolerarlo.

—Tolerarlo nada. Anda, acuéstate en esta cama y ya te traigo una poción analgésica. Parece que la que toma Brown te puede servir.

—No —interrumpió Lavender, otra vez acostada en posición fetal—, no te vayas, ami, quédate acá —y le tomó la mano a Parvati.

—Tranquila, no me voy —y con la mano libre, buscó su varita e invocó una butaca, que colocó al lado de la cama, sentándose aun tomada de la mano de su amiga.

Madame Pomfrey les trajo las pociones que requerían; Lavender las tomó y suspiró sintiendo el alivio. Parvati también se recuperó del dolor, y ambas durmieron un rato, tomadas de la mano.

* * *

A partir de ese momento, la amistad entre Lavender y Parvati se hacía cada vez más intensa; las noches de luna llena, cuando la rubia sentía sus molestias, era acompañada por la morena, quien le daba a tomar las pociones e incluso dormía abrazándola, dándole calor mientras los malestares se calmaban.

Luego que regresaron de las vacaciones de Navidad, Lavender comenzó a caer en un mutismo intenso, que preocupaba a Parvati. Sabía que su amiga había cambiado enormemente, pero le preocupaba que cayera en un estado de depresión mayor. En esa luna llena de finales de enero, ni siquiera la dosis usual de pociones le hizo efecto, por lo que ni siquiera asistió a las clases de la tarde, sino que tuvo que ir a la enfermería inmediatamente después de almorzar. Madame Pomfrey le recetó una dosis extra de analgésico y pasar la noche en la enfermería.

—Parvati, ami —le preguntó Lavender mientras se ponía una bata para pasar la noche—, ¿me vas a acompañar?

—Por supuesto, ami —le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla izquierda.

—Gracias —la rubia le tomó la mano a la morena, y en un gesto sorpresivo para ambas, se la besó múltiples veces. Aunque en un primer momento Parvati se sintió incómoda, sonrió por la ternura en que le besaba Lavender. Con la otra mano, agitó la varita, cerrando las cortinas que aislaban la cama de la paciente.

Justo cuando estaban a punto de dormir, oyeron un alboroto, las voces de Madame Pomfrey y algunos más hablando sobre Harry Potter y un ataque provocado en el vestidor del campo de _quidditch_.

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó en susurros Lavender—, ¡Fue atacado Harry Potter!

—¡Y parece que fue serio! —completó Parvati, también en susurros—, oigo gritos afuera, parece que hay varios heridos o algo así, voy a ver.

—¡No, ami! ¡No te vayas! —le rogó la rubia, y la morena vio en sus ojos angustia además de dolor.

—Está bien, no me voy —le respondió, besándole la frente.

Oyeron cuando entraron Ginny, Ron y Hermione, hablaron con la enfermera y luego cómo la menor de los Weasley reclamaba a los otros su abandono durante el año anterior, antes de la batalla de Hogwarts. Parvati y Lavender sólo se veían a los ojos, sorprendidas por lo que escuchaban. Cuando se calmó la situación, las chicas suspiraron y se dispusieron a dormir, como en otras oportunidades habían hecho, la morena abrazando a la rubia. Justo en el momento en que el sueño le ganaba la partida a la conciencia, se oyó decir en susurros:

—Te amo, Parvati.

—Y yo a ti, Lavender.

Y en otro gesto sorpresivo, la rubia se giró, y quedando frente a frente a la morena, le dio un rápido beso en los labios.

* * *

Después de este suceso, los días pasaron con relativa calma; la siguiente visita a Hogsmeade la aprovecharon para pasear tomadas de la mano por todo el pueblo, de manera que cuando entraron a _Las Tres Escobas, _vieron salir emocionada a Dil, lo que les llamó la atención. En el momento que vieron a Harry, Ginny, Hermione y Ron, les hicieron señas para que se acercaran.

—Hola, Parvati, Lavender —saludó Harry—, Ginny y yo nos vamos a casar en julio.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Felicitaciones!

—Sí, igual que Ron y Hermione —esta información de parte de Ginny hizo que Lavender frunciera el ceño, gesto que no pasó desapercibido a Hermione.

—Y habíamos pensado, si te parece —Harry hizo un gesto hacia Parvati—, que fueras una de las damas de honor de Ginny, junto a Hannah Abbott.

Rubia y morena cruzaron miradas, mientras se tomaban las manos; el gesto no pasó desapercibido a Hermione ni a los Weasley.

—Claro, con mucho gusto —aceptó Parvati sonriendo.

—Por supuesto, Lavender, estás invitada, sin rencor —le expresó Hermione, tratando de sonar alegre y amable.

—Lo sé, Hermione, sin rencor —respondió tranquila Lavender—. Gracias por la invitación.

Ya había aceptado que, aunque Ron aún causaba cierta emoción en su ser, su corazón ya tenía dueña, quien la estaba aceptando a pesar de su enfermedad y dificultades, y le brindaba su amor y apoyo. Por eso, ya no era sólo en los días de luna llena, sino en cualquier noche que les provocara que compartían cama. De alguna manera Lavender y Parvati habían comprendido que su amistad había trascendido a una relación más íntima. Trataban de no expresarlo públicamente, aunque sospechaban que Hermione y Dil las habían escuchado en alguna noche que habían olvidado lanzar el hechizo silenciador a la cortina de la cama; gracias a los Grandes Magos no habían hecho comentario alguno que delatara sus sospechas.

* * *

Una de esas madrugadas, justo después de los exámenes, dormían juntas, sintiendo sus cuerpos, cuando un ruido sordo, como un grito ahogado las despertó. Parvati notó que Lavender estaba a punto de decir algo, por lo que posó su mano en los labios de la rubia, llamándola a mantener el silencio.

—Dil –se oyó la voz de Hermione—, ¿estás bien?

—No —la voz de la otra hindú en la habitación se escuchaba agitada—, acabo de ver y escuchar a gente diciendo que van a atacar el colegio.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó Hermione, y tanto Lavender como Parvati abrieron los ojos sorprendidas—, ¡Ven, vamos a hablar en la sala común, no vayamos a despertar a las muchachas! —le urgió entre susurros.

Oyeron algo de agitación, pasos apurados y el abrir y cerrar de la puerta del cuarto. Ahí fue cuando Lavender pudo articular palabra:

—¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿Sería una pesadilla?

—No sé. Algo entendí de un ataque, pero hasta ahí, de verdad no entendí nada.

Las chicas se quedaron en silencio, tratando de adivinar que ocurría, pero el sueño las volvió a vencer.

Cuando bajaron a desayunar, les llamó la atención no ver a Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dil, Ginny o Neville; después, inocentes de lo que pasaba, decidieron pasear por los alrededores del Lago Negro. Cuando Lavender estaba pensando en preguntarle a Parvati sobre lo que estaba comenzando a sentir, si era honesto, mutuo, e incluso real, se vio interrumpida por un grito de Hermione, una de las últimas personas que le hubiera gustado ver en ese momento:

—¡Muchachas! ¡Hasta que por fin las encuentro! —resopló, parecía que tenía rato dando vueltas buscándolas—. Estamos conformando un equipo para ayudar a capturar un grupo de mortífagos que parece que están en el Bosque Prohibido.

—¿Pero hoy? ¿Ya? —exclamó Lavender, angustiada.

—No, vale, tranquila, no es hoy —la rubia suspiró aliviada—, debemos esperar que los aurores del Ministerio nos coordinen. Les pregunto porque como sé que ustedes participaron en el ED y estuvieron en la batalla…

—Sí, pero recuerda —intervino Parvati, mostrándole el bastón—, que no estamos al tope de nuestras capacidades.

—Claro, entiendo —aceptó Hermione, viéndolas con un gesto comprensivo—, pensaba que nos podían ayudar reteniendo a los que fueran atrapados, no necesariamente en el frente de lucha. Hannah Abbott le comentó a Neville que, si hay alguien más que apoye allí, ella ayuda, porque no quiere volver a luchar con nadie jamás.

—La entiendo —reflexionó Lavender, acomodándose la bufanda en un gesto que a Hermione le recordó el de _Nick Casi Decapitado_—. Por mí está bien, no sé qué dice Parvati.

—Yo creo que así sí podemos ayudar. Nos avisas entonces. ¿Volverán a usar los galeones?

—No, les avisamos en persona… ¡Gracias, muchachas!

Al irse Hermione, Parvati le dio un golpecito en el hombro a Lavender, y le dijo mientras sonreía:

—¿Y tú pensabas que te iba a dejar ir sola a esa escaramuza?

—Por supuesto que no —y rápidamente le estampó un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, la morena le acarició juguetonamente una de las cicatrices que se escapaban de la bufanda de la rubia.

—Qué bueno, porque ni loca te dejaría ir sola.

De esa forma, al momento de la refriega el día siguiente, Parvati y Lavender, junto a Hannah, Neville, Paul Austen, Padma y Zach Smith, quienes habían regresado al colegio para presentar los EXTASIS y habían decidido quedarse para asistir al homenaje por el aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, se encargaron de recibir al grueso de los mortífagos que eran reducidos por los demás magos y algunos centauros que los ayudaron.

Mientras regresaban al castillo, escoltando a los detenidos, Parvati le preguntó a su hermana:

—¿Y eso que se animaron a ayudar?

—Cuando te vi venir —respondió Padma, llevando a su novio, quien mostraba un gesto hosco, quizás por el hecho de no poder ver por dónde lo llevaban de salida del Bosque—, le dije a Zach que no quería dejarte sola otra vez; pero él no quería venir y tampoco quería dejarme sola, así que tuvo que decidir.

—Bueno, no podía hacer mucho —replicó el rubio, intentando sonar educado dentro de su molestia—, como dicen por ahí, hay que apoyar a la familia.

—Gracias —le respondió Parvati, mientras le tomaba la mano libre en un gesto de reconocimiento, mientras suspiraba ruidosamente por el dolor en su pierna izquierda, y Lavender mantenía la varita alzada, apuntando a los mortífagos que iban adelante.

* * *

El dos de mayo, justo al celebrarse el primer aniversario de la Batalla de Hogwarts, Lavender y Parvati, junto con los demás estudiantes, integrantes del Ministerio y personas que lucharon esa noche, asistieron a los diversos actos que, como homenaje se realizaron tanto en el patio central como en el Gran Comedor. Observaron la gran placa de mármol que, como ofrenda eterna, nombraba a la casi sesenta personas que habían fallecido en la batalla, luchando por la libertad de la Inglaterra Mágica, para posteriormente asistir al banquete y la entrega de reconocimientos. Ambas se quedaron en shock cuando Harry Potter mencionó la participación de Severus Snape en la lucha que había llevado contra _El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, _y más cuando solicitó su reivindicación al Ministerio de Magia:

—¿Y no era que Snape odiaba a Potter? —le susurró Lavender a Parvati.

—Buena pregunta, ami —le respondió, mientras veían como Kingsley Shaklebolt intercambiaba impresiones con Harry y con la Directora McGonagall.

Cuando subieron a la sala común, rubia y morena compartieron un rato largo con todos, brindaron y se emocionaron cuando comenzaron a nombrar a los caídos en la batalla. Parvati se había dado cuenta que Lavender estaba cada vez más emocional, por lo que no se le despegaba, a pesar del alboroto de los estudiantes de los primeros cursos, quienes querían oir las aventuras de Harry Potter y sus amigos. Cuando vieron que el corrillo se había instalado alrededor del grupo de "héroes", las chicas se vieron a los ojos, y sin decir palabra alguna, se entendieron: necesitaban estar a solas.

En silencio subieron a la habitación, y aprovechando la soledad, se escondieron en la cama de Lavender, la más cercana a la puerta, y con los hechizos silenciadores en las cortinas, se entregaron por primera vez como amantes. No tuvieron necesidad de hablar. La pasión se expresó en besos, caricias, gemidos; Lavender dejó que Parvati explorara cada una de las cicatrices en su piel clara, y a su vez, tuvo la oportunidad de recorrer cada rincón de la morena. En un momento dado, cuando juntas habían logrado el máximo placer, se vieron a los ojos y luego de un profundo y amoroso beso, se dijeron, mientras se acariciaban mutuamente el rostro:

—Lavender, mi sol.

—Parvati, mi luna.

* * *

**Notas al pie:**

(1) Título inspirado en la canción homónima: _**Rubia sol, morena luna**_ [Caramelos de Cianuro (Asier Cazalis y Pavel Tello), editado en el álbum "Caramelos de Cianuro", de 2010 © Caramelos de Cianuro, 1991-2014].

(2) Long-fic el cual invito encarecidamente a su lectura y disfrute. En este caso, este arco temporal está planteado desde la visión de Lavender, por lo que algunos hechos narrados allá se complementan acá.

(3) De acuerdo al canon "post Hogwarts" de la pluma exquisita de **Misila, **a quien reconozco el desarrollo de esa maravillosa pareja y recomiendo encarecidamente su lectura y disfrute.

_**Buenos días desde San Diego, Venezuela! **_Otro de estos relatos inspirados en tiempos de tinieblas, este viendo el "año después de Voldy", desde la Batalla de Hogwarts, con los ojos de Lavender, un personaje que me parece merece más respeto. A su vez, esta es mi primera aproximación al entorno "femslash", espero haberlo abordado con respeto y con el compromiso de imaginar como la amistad casi permanente entre Lavender y Parvati derivó en una relación más íntima. Cualquier comentario, sugerencia o reclamo, será bien recibido! Salud y saludos!

_**Edición del 11 de Abril de 2019: **_Luego de repasar _"Harry Potter y la Frontera Final", _me dí cuenta que había cometido unos errores temporales, por lo que me tomé a la tarea de mejorar, e incluso ampliar... Igual, espero que lo disfruten!


End file.
